


Ecos del pasado

by ArtemisMay



Series: Ecos del pasado [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Abuse, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-30 22:23:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisMay/pseuds/ArtemisMay
Summary: Willis ardió en ira - Esto es por ellos, ¡nos veremos en el infierno mal nacido! -Simon cerro los puños y mostró los diente, busco con que defenderse, pero no tenia mucho cerca.  - No te atreverás, sabes quien soy yo, sabes lo que puede pasarte no solo a ti, si no a todos -Willis amartillo el arma, repito profundo listo para disparar. Esta seria la primera vez que quitaría la vida a alguien, su mano temblaba ante la determinación, el estomago se hundió, pero pensó que era ahora o nunca, en su mente hacían eco  las palabras de Jason- ¡Permitiste que pasara! ¡le permitiste que nos hiciera esto!, ¡ No nos protegiste! ¡¿Por que motivos desearía escucharte?!-Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos debido a sonido estridente de cristales rotos, de reojo vio una sombra negra entrando a un costado y de inmediato algo voló directo a su mano a gran velocidad. Otra sombra arrojo una mesa derribando a Simon con tal fuerza que lo dejo inconsciente y evitando que el batarang diera en su objetivo.





	1. Indice.

En progreso.

  1. Promesa inquebrantable.
  2. Ecos del pasado
  3. Luchando
  4. No deseo estar aquí.
  5. Háblame.
  6. El secreto.
  7. Es lo que los padres hacen.
  8. No puedes tenerme.
  9. Inalcanzable.
  10. El daño, mi culpa.


	2. Ecos del pasado. Hijos

Esto era un desastre completo, pero no importa ahora iba a pagar por todo el daño que había echo a su familia. Lo que sabido tiene 8 meses cuando regresó a ver a su hijo, en un arrebato de ira le confesó los horrores que vivió cuando el fue arrestado. No había logrado cumplir su promesa. -Diablos lo intento, pero se equivoco- se recrimino al mismo, era lo único que sabia hacer siempre fue un criminal de baja estampa, el perfecto chivo expiatorio. El destino estaba decidido a hacer del delincuente, las veces que se enderezo algo sucedido, la enfermedad de su hijo, las cuentas del hospital, la adicción de su esposa. 

El había visto la amenaza de cerca y reaccionar mal, el maldito alcohol lo hacia ser otra persona, lejos de proteger los hechos a las hienas, despedazaron a su hijo, mataron a su esposa. Era hora de que pagaran y el se vestiría de justicia, no importa el precio, iba a arreglar sus errores de una vez por todas, cada mala decisión, cada golpe, abandono, todas esas palabras crueles cuando se convertía en el otro Willis que era muy frecuente debido a su alcoholismo. Si con eso lograba tener una pequeña esperanza de su perdón, valdría la pena el precio pagado.

Sabia que Simon Kardosh era solo otro peón, una ficha en el tablero, sin embargo era intocable por sus contratos con Alliance y eso era sentencia de muerte. Si el era descubierto, muchos sufrirían las consecuencias, Willis realmente no estaba listo para hacer esto, no era un estratega, no tenía suficiente información ni capacidad para esta empresa, solo podría tener un efecto dominó sobre cualquiera que esté cerca de él y lo peor del caso los enviaría de nuevo a su hijo ya la nueva vida que había construido lejos de ese maldito lugar. 

Había esperado pacientemente que Simon regresara a Gotham después del incidente con el heredero Wayne donde estaba su participación en su habitación, junto con el escándalo de la casa de la tortura como la llamaban ahora. Pero como su propio hijo le había dicho - ellos no tocaran ninguna cárcel alguna - la suciedad venida desde muy arriba y Simon sabia mucho.

Como resultado, Simon las fichas colocadas señalan a Simon como una inocente victima de perjurio y robo de identidad para poner propiedades a su nombre para que el "verdadero criminal" no fuera descubierto, Abel Wesley fuera de la verdadera mente maestra. 

Abel Wesley era solo un chivo espiratorio, un loco sacado de Rolling Hills Asylum, transgiversando toda la información señalando al lunático como el culpable de todo. El gobierno se escudo de un juicio público dándole a Abel una historia donde el era un Cabo militar, debiendo llevarse un juicio mediante una corte marcial a puerta cerrada. 

Durante 2 meses Willis lo había seguido discretamente, sabia que un depredador no podría cambiar sus hábitos, tenia que volver a las andadas buscando jóvenes victimas. Afortunadamente para Willis la casería de Simon no había iniciado antes, de otra forma debido a sus compromisos pasados no lo habían detectado. 

Lo siguió en los callejones de Park Row y observo como abordo a un pequeño sin hogar de unos 10 años apenas. Sintió como la bilis golpeaba su garganta de solo imaginarse que era la misma edad en la que su hijo vagaba por las calles. Sacudió de su mente los pensamientos y se concentro en su objetivo.

Ahora se encontraba frente a ese animal, con el arma empuñada, cargada y lista para disparar y terminar de una vez por todas la vida de esa bestia. Willis vestía una sudadera negra, con pantalones de chandal negros y una mascara que solo dejaba descubiertos sus grandes ojos azules

\- Te llego el momento hijo de puta - dijo pausadamente - Vas a pagar por todo lo que nos hiciste.

Simon - se quedo perplejo, en la habitación donde la pequeña victima se encontraba inconsciente posiblemente drogada, luego con una descarada sonrisa contesto

\- ¿Y tu quien mierda eres?

\- Mi nombre es Willis Todd, padre de Jason Todd, esposa de Catherine Elizabeth Johnson. Las personas que les destrozaste la vida. - Willis se quito la mascara.

Simon lo miro y soltó una carcajada que le taladro las entrañas a Willis.

\- Oh si los recuerdo. En especial a él, delicioso niño, todo un salvaje, siempre indomable, su debilidad siempre fue su madre.- Sabia que no debia provocar al tipo con el arma apuntándole, pero su mano temblaba. Esperaba poder romperlo

\- Aparte ¿que dices?¿Yo les destroce la vida? por favor. No soy quien golpeaba a su hijo o esposa.- Simon le dio una mirada burlona.

\- ¿O caso yo golpe a tu hijo y lo insulte cuando no entendía que estaba sucediendo con su propio cuerpo?

\- Soy al que llamaban de protección infantil para darte un pase libre para seguirlos maltratando, debido a las suplicas de tu hijo. - Sonrió y trato de alejarse para tomar una lampara de la mesa de noche.

\- No te muevas hijo de puta- espeto Willis apuntando la arma, su corazón latía en el pecho como un tren sin frenos.

\- No fui yo quien los abandono.

\- Yo los cuide mientras no estabas. Le di a tu mujercita lo que necesitaba, claro nada es gratis y tu hijo era el pago adecuado a las insaciables necesidades de tu mujer. - Alzo las manos en señal de defensa

\- Creeme de todas formas hubiera sido yo u otra persona el resultado con ellos hubiera sido el mismo - replico Simon de forma cínica.

\- A cambio ellos estaban juntos y tu chico podía cuidar a su madre como quería. ¡Oh si! el pequeño suplicaba por eso y yo no tenia corazón para separar a una madre de su hijo - Continuo dándole una mueca divertida.

Willis ardió en ira - Esto es por ellos,_ ¡nos veremos en el infierno mal nacido!_ -

Simon cerro los puños y mostró los diente, busco con que defenderse, pero no tenia mucho cerca. - No te atreverás, sabes quien soy yo, sabes lo que puede pasarte no solo a ti, si no a todos -

Willis amartillo el arma, repito profundo listo para disparar. Esta seria la primera vez que quitaría la vida a alguien, su mano temblaba ante la determinación, el estomago se hundió, pero pensó que era ahora o nunca, en su mente hacían eco las palabras de Jason

\- ¡Permitiste que pasara! ¡Le permitiste que nos hiciera esto !, ¡no nos protegiste! ¡¿Por qué motivos desearía escucharte?! -

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos debido a un sonido estridente de cristales rotos, de reojo vio una sombra negra entrando a un costado y de inmediato algo voló directo a su mano a gran velocidad. Otra sombra arrojo una mesa derribando a Simon con tal fuerza que lo dejo inconsciente y evitando que el batarang diera en su objetivo. 


	3. Ecos del pasado. Elecciones

\- ¿Que demonios? - Dice en voz baja Willis

Hay dos hombres extras en su cuarto, una capucha es reconocida, el hombre con el que se enfrentó hace mucho tiempo, en su brazo llevaba un recordatorio de ese momento en forma de un tatuaje del batarang que una vez lo hirió. 

El otro hombre en cambio se cubría entre las sombras.

Sin darse cuenta Batman se abalanzó sobre él alistando sus armas, entonces la otra sombra salió de su escondite levantándose de un salto ágil, dando una vuelta en el aire lanzó una patada con la pierna izquierda que fácilmete detuvo el caballero de la noche, sin embargo la pierna derecha era la destina a dar el golpe acertivo en el pecho del murciélago haciéndolo chocar con la pared. 

\- ¡LARGO AHORA! - Grito, el encapuchado desconocido hasta ese momento. Esa voz gruesa le hizo curiosamente hizo eco a Willis y al murciélago que se paralizó por un pequeño momento antes de contraatacar.

Willis titubeó un momento, no se iría sin terminar el trabajo, no dejaría con vida al monstruo que lastimó a su familia. No esta vez, así que apuntó con la pistola el objetivo inmóvil. 

Para sorpresa del murciélago que se levantó abatir al nuevo integrante no tan desconocido para él; - aquí vamos de nuevo, es un maldito esto es un ciclo sin fin - pensó en murciélago. Tenía que actuar rápidamente entre él criminal con la pistola que sería más rápido de someter o el nuevo integrante, que si lograba confirmar sus sospechas, parte de el tuvo la esperanza que fueran ciertas, una parte quería que así fuera, la otra deseaba equivocarse; por que eso solo significaba que habría de nuevo guerra entre ellos, pero que estaba vivo. 

Sin embargo para sorpresa del murciélago la sombra se desvió de la lucha dirigiéndose al hombre armado.

\- **NOOOOO! **Willis¡No lo hagas! Maldito infierno - Se arrojó frente al hombre armado y su objetivo.

Esa voz, ese nombre, todo encajaba menos el hombre con el arma. No era posible, o ¿acaso esa familia tenía algún pacto con la muerte que les permitía levantarse de su tumba una y otra vez? Pero de ser así la actitud del hombre vestido completamente de negro, con una simple sudadera con capucha y máscara de tela negra, que dejaba descubiertos sus ojos, no había armadura extra que lo protegiera, ese no era su estilo. 

Esta vez Batman estaba confundido.

\- No lo jodas esta vez - hubo un destello en sus ojos azul-verdoso, del hombre no dejó dudas.

Willis confundido negó con la cabeza - Ese hombre sabes lo que nos hizo... él te... ¿lo has olvidado acaso? - se atraganto.

\- No sigas, Lo sé - dijo con voz tranquila, casi dolorosa, extendió el brazo hacia el murciélago, en súplica de que no interviniera. - Olvidas que estuve ahí -

\- Yo debí protegerlos - dijo Willis con voz quebrada.

\- Sí debiste hacerlo, debiste hacerlo mucho antes de que él entrara en nuestra casa, pero no lo hiciste - Contestó el encapuchado con destellos de ira y tristeza. 

El encapuchado miraba a ambos hombres estudiando sus movimientos, sabía que si el murcielago atacaba tendría que dejar el campo libre a un disparo certero y todo de arruinaria. La adrenalina corría por sus venas, su respiración se agitaba un poco más, pero trataba de estar en control meditando sus opciones. Había aprendido mucho desde que se tuvo que enfrentar a Alliance.

Un sobresalto hubo por parte de los tres hombres cuando entró un quinto invitado, el traje rojo y la R en su pecho lo hacían reconocible. 

Todo se estaba jodiendo para el encapuchado ahora tenía que lidiar con el mocoso imprudente. Sus músculos se tensaron alistandose para la lucha, la adrenalina corrió por sus venas, la serotonina bajaba drásticamente en su cuerpo, todo el el sistema colinérgico aumentaba en su cuerpo y el pozo empezó a susurrar, no estaba listo todavía para una batalla, esto es lo que más temía, su cuerpo y mente traicionandolo. 

Estaba como un gato erizado listo para pelear boca arriba si era necesario. Recordó lo que su maestro Hiroki Aoyama le enseñó, respira, enfócate y disocia tu mente.


End file.
